Drummer Boy
by CSM
Summary: Finn decides to teach Rachel how to play the drums and things don't go as planned.


**Title:** Drummer Boy

**Author:** CSM

**Summary**: Finn decides to teach Rachel how to play the drums and things don't go as planned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

AN: **Fluffy little one shot dedicated to my fildos, I know all of would appreciate it ; ). Special thanks to i-am-a-dork for being and awesome beta as always :)**

**Drummer Boy**

Finn grins as the instrumental for the song begins. He starts beating his drums to the rhythm of the song as his mouth forms the words to the lyrics on its own accord. He loves this song, and totally blames his mom for is knowledge on all 80s Rock songs. Not that he's complaining. These songs are pure classics. He loves the high he gets from drumming out to a classic rock song. It's like, on his list of top favourite things to do, along with eating chicken _and_ making out with Rachel. That last one? Is totally the Best. Thing _EVER_. He grins as he thinks back on a particular make out session that happened on his bed a few days ago. Yup, best thing ever. He's so focused on playing the drums and, well, his usual thoughts about Rachel, he does not hear is bedroom door open until it bangs against the wall _hard_. The drumsticks slip out of his hands as he looks up, startled to see Kurt glaring at him.

"_Must_ you practice those headache inducing songs so early in the morning?"

"_Dude,_ this song is a classic!" Finn yells over the music.

He watches as Kurt walks into the room, the younger boy's nose wrinkling at the sight if Finn's dirty clothes piled in the corner. That facial expression his stepbrother is supporting is spookily similar to his mother's every time she walks into his room as well.

"Besides, I don't tell you anything about your show tunes sessions." Finn protests loudly, his voice echoing around the room as Kurt presses stop on the iPod.

"That's because show tunes are not meant to be blaring from the speakers and shouted at the top of your lungs."

Finn smirks at his words and Kurt simply rolls his eyes, "Rachel Berry of course does not fit into that equation."

Finn chuckles, knowing the truth to the other boy's words, added to the fact that he's heard the stories involving Rachel and her neighbours. He grins stupidly as he pictures her singing her show tunes at the top of her lungs, and almost falls out of his seat when his music suddenly starts up again.

"Told you it was too loud!" Kurt yells over the music before he walks out, mentioning something about a doorbell.

But Finn is already lost in the music, his head bobbing along to the beat as he drums along, singing the words to "We Will Rock You." with much vigour. He's throwing his head back and singing for all he's worth; his eyes are closed as he thinks about the Queen live in concert video on YouTube he'd watched recently and the energy coming off from the crowd. His imagination then goes overboard, and suddenly he's the one performing live, with millions of people screaming his name and there in the front row is Rachel, wearing her Team Finn Tee-shirt (a much tighter and belly baring one) and clapping just as excitedly. He grins stupidly at the images in his head just as the song dies down. The sound of clapping startles him, and this time he _does_ fall out of the stool in surprise, his head hitting against the wall.

"Finn!" Rachel's horrified voice pierces the now quiet room.

Finn groans as he rubs his head, looking up just in time to see Rachel kneel in front of him and running her fingers through his hair, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I thought you saw me standing there, you sounded so lovely, I _couldn't_ not give you a standing ovation."

"It's okay." Finn promises with a chuckle, grinning up at her, but he sees that she's still biting her lip in worry, so he smirks, tugging at her hand, startling her as she falls onto him. He kisses her before she could protest.

She giggles against his mouth, returning the kiss just as enthusiastically, when she pulls back they grin at each other stupidly.

"Hi."

He says in greeting, earning a giggle in response, a lock of her hair falling in front of her face. He moves his hand to move it behind her hair but realizes too late that it was holding them up and as he moves his hand, they both tumble back onto the floor in a heap, their laughter echoing in his room.

"Oops." Finn says sheepishly, his now free hand in her hair while the other grips her waist.

"It's okay." Rachel echoes his earlier words, giggling before she places a brief kiss on his lips and gets off of him, offering him her hand to help him up.

"Who taught you how to play?" Rachel asks curiously as she sits on his bed.

"The drums?" he asks unnecessarily as he throws his drumsticks onto his desk before he falls back onto his bed, his knees bent at the edge of it, "No one, they were my Dads and I kind of just taught myself."

Rachel turns around to face him, sitting by his head as he is lying across the bed, her legs folded neatly in front of her. He smirks to himself when he realizes that if he moves his head just a little to the right, he can totally see up her skirt.

"How do you teach yourself how to play the drums? Aren't there rules that need to be followed and tuning it and all the proper maintenance in up keeping the drums? That you can only learn in a school setting?" Rachel asks in amazement. She slaps his shoulder, more out of excitement, but it does pull him away from his thoughts before he gets caught.

He laughs as he sits up and looks at her, amused, "It's not a puppy, Rach. It's just drums. Besides, my drums are ancient and they still play fine."

"I know they do." she says, her cheeks pinking up at her words.

He smirks at her blush, running his finger along her bare knee, his grin widening when he sees the goosebumps appear all along her arms, "You like what you see baby?"

"Finn." she protests in embarrassment. She then huffs at his smirk, shoving him lightly, "I'm just saying I appreciate it when you play the drums, much like you enjoy watching me sing."

Finn grins as he moves closer to her so that he is mirroring her stance and that their knees are now touching. He leans in closer until his face is just inches away from hers before he whispers, "So you want to rip my clothes off every time I play the drums as well?"

"FINN!" she screeches, scandalized, and if it's possible, she turns an even darker shade of red.

He chuckles wholeheartedly at her response, and before she can go off into a tangent about his inappropriate comment (not like he's lying,) he leans forward and kisses her. When she returns the kiss just as excitedly, so much so that her fingers dig into his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, he knows that he's dodged a bullet.

They kiss for a little longer until he pulls back, trying to catch his breath as well as control himself. He rubs his thumb against her cheek that he's cradling and smiles at her eagerly when an idea hits him, " I should teach you how to play!"

When she scrunches up her nose and looks at him in slight disgust, he grabs her hand, looking at her excitedly, "Come on Rach it'd be fun."

"I don't know," she says sceptically. "You know that singing is more my forte, and I already know how to play the piano. I don't see how it would be beneficial."

"But don't you always say that you learned about all the 80s music I listen to so that you can broaden your, Uh, repeto?"

"Repertoire." she corrects him automatically

"Right, that. What if when you audition for some play they need you to play the drums? Wouldn't it help with your chances if you already know how?"

"Finn, I hardly think that would even be an issue." Rachel says more amused at him than anything

"Green Day." Finn counters easily, grinning triumphantly, while he points a finger at her, "I was the one that made you listen to their albums and _then_ you found out about American Idiot."

He grins excitedly when he realizes that she's going to cave, and before she can even agree, he cheers loudly and pulls her body towards his, crushing her in a hug. She laughs at his enthusiasm and returns the hug just as well. He moves his head to her neck, kissing it gently. When she sighs in response, it only encourages him to place numerous light kisses along the length of her neck, sucking lightly on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. He moans slightly when he feels her nails dragging slowly along his back. He's just about to nip at her skin, something that would definitely leave a mark, when suddenly he feels her tiny hands on his chest and she's pushing him back.

"So what song are we going to begin with?" she asks excitedly, so much so that she's clapping as well.

He looks at her in disbelief. Did she seriously just cut their fooling around short so he can teach her the drums? That so was not part of the plan. But then he thinks about the image of Rachel sitting on his lap and playing the drums and he's just as enthusiastic as her. He slips off the bed and offers his hand to help her slide off, earning a giggle in return.

An hour later, all the energy has been drained out of him and he hasn't even begun to teach Rachel a song. Instead, she's been quizzing him on his drums knowledge, which honestly, was slim to none.

"Shiny plate 2.0?" She asks incredulously, looking up at him from her perch on his stool, "Finn you can't possible refer to one of the instruments as 2.0! It has a name. I think this one is called something Hat. I'm not too sure, maybe I should check..."

"Rachel!" he calls out, exasperated, placing both his hands on both her shoulders and keeping her firmly in place. "We don't _need_ to know what the names of these things are. I told you, I came up with names for them when I was 10 and they just stuck. Now can we _please_ get to the actual drumming part of this thing?"

He can feel Rachel shoulders sag at his words, "One more question?"

He sighs, but gestures for her to continue, she tilts her head back and sends him a pleased grin before she looks back at the drums, placing her bare foot on the pedal, the noise from the largest drum now ringing throughout the room.

"What's the name of this one and what does it do?"

"The foot drum." he says in mock seriousness, knowing it would irritate her,

Sure enough she spins around on the stool to glare up at him, "Finn! If you're not going to take this seriously..."

"Baby I love you, but _you_ are taking this too seriously. I just want to have some fun and teach you how to beat on the drums a bit."

When he sees she's about to protest, he spins her around and holds each of her wrist gently as he moves her hand slowly against the drum to their right. He grins when she doesn't protest, her head now firmly pressed against his chest as he practically looms over her 'cause of their big height difference.

"See? Sounds good right?" He says with a grin, as he now takes her left hand in his and starts beating the next drum at a different speed, grinning at the two different beats going together.

"Hold on." Finn says suddenly standing upright, his back protesting at being hunched over for so long. He looks at her closely for a minute while she bites her lip still continuing to hit the drum to her left. He grins at her determined expression as she cautiously lowers the other drumstick down but on hearing the awful combination, he winces just as she growls in frustration, looking up at him, "Help me! Why is it not sounding like when you did it?"

"You're hitting it too hard." he explains gently, grasping her wrist and showing her how to do it.

He grins as he grabs her waist and hoists her into the air enough for him to sit back down on the stool with her now perched on his lap. Still grinning, he holds her wrists again, "This is much better. Now follow my lead okay? We're going to do a Queen song."

"You know the words to We Will Rock You, right?" he says easily, already knowing the answer to his question. When she scoffs and begins to sing, he gulps, his grip tightening on her wrist. Maybe her singing wasn't such a good idea after all.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise__  
__Playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday_

"Okay... How about you play and I sing?" he asks, shifting her a little bit on his lap so she does not realize how turned on he is by her singing that song.

"Yes, I think I need to focus my entire attention on the task at hand." she says seriously. He watches as her tongue sticks out slightly and she tightens her grip on the drumsticks.

He starts singing the song softly into her ear, as he moves her hands for her gently, "There you go babe, keep doing that. Normally you'd bring in the bass, but since you can't reach the pedal, I'll do it."

"Am I getting it?" she shouts over the music that they are making.

He places his chin on her shoulder, grinning as he forgets to sing and focus more on her hips that are rocking slightly as she drums along with him, the leg he's not sitting on pressing the pedal ever so often.

He grins as he watches her getting into the beat they have set up, head bopping back forth, her short brown hair going all over the place and _damn_ if it's not the hottest thing he has _ever_ seen. He bites back a groan when she starts to sing, picking up exactly where they have reached in the song. He feels his pants tighten considerably.

_Fuck_.

Deciding to change tactics, he releases her right hand, at which she immediately stops singing as well as moving her hand. He nudges her slightly, their other hands still moving along with his foot, "Go ahead babe. Hit it again with the same force."

How the _hell_ did teaching Rachel how to play the drums turn so _dirty_? He shakes his head free of those thoughts and winces when Rachel hits the drum with so much force, that she jumps.

"_Why_ can't I do it?" she whines in frustration.

"You're thinking about it too much. You always tell me, let the music control you. It's the same thing." He explains, as she shifts again on his leg, this time straddling it. He holds back a groan, wondering if she knows what she's doing to him, but she seemed oblivious as she looks at the drums with determination.

"I can do this!" She says, now biting her lip, "Start singing it."

He bites back a laugh, knowing she would not appreciate it; as he starts to sing. But when she joins in with the drums, he winces at the noise emitting from them. He continues on with the song, still wincing at the noise. He tries to grab her hand to show her the rhythm, but she pulls her hand away, insisting she can do it. He rolls his eyes, trying to explain to her that there is no way in _hell_ she'll be able to learn this so fast, but she refuses to listen and is just forcing him to sing the song, that is, until his door bangs open. He almost falls, but Rachel barely flinches and continues to bang the drums with the drumsticks.

"What the _hell_ is _dying_ in here?" Kurt asks exasperatedly, standing at the door. The younger boy's gaze falls on them and he eyes the drumsticks in Rachel's hands. "I thought for sure the two of you were killing something, with the noise that was coming from in here."

Rachel gasps as she slides off his lap, her hands on her hips, "I'm offended at that comment Kurt. Finn was trying to teach me how to play the drums."

"Oh princess, do us all a favour and stick to the singing. Do _not_ quit your day job." Kurt replies dryly.

Finn glares at his stepbrother. The boy knows how badly Rachel takes criticism, especially when it comes to music and yet he insists on riling her up, and _he_, _Finn_ is going to be the one that will have to deal with a pissy Rachel after Kurt leaves. Kurt, on seeing his facial expression sighs and holds up his hand which held two brightly coloured packets as a peace offering.

"I come bearing gifts. Your Mom bought fruit popsicles." Kurt explains, handing them each a packet.

"Grape?" Finn asks excitedly, already opening the snack. When he sees the purple fruit lolly staring back at him, he whoops in excitement already biting into it.

Rachel though, is looking at the package closely, "Does it have the cream filling in the centre? Being vegan, I cannot eat the cream filled popsicles. Never mind. Finn has already showed us there is no cream filling in his Popsicle. Really Finn, _must_ you devour your food like some sort of animal?"

"Like a lion in the Safari. You'd think your mother never feeds you." Kurt remarks dryly, "Now can the two of you please refrain from making such a ruckus? My eardrums are protesting."

He watches as Kurt walks off and shakes his head, going back to finishing his Popsicle. He looks up at Rachel, curious as to why she has yet to comment on Kurt's remarks. But when he does look at her, he almost chokes on his Popsicle when he sees that Rachel is _licking_ hers slowly, her eyes close and her facial expression showing that of pure bliss. She was clearly enjoying the purple Popsicle, and almost instantaneously, Finn could feel all the blood in his body head south, his pants getting ridiculously tight with each swipe of Rachel's pink tongue along the length of her Popsicle.

_Well. Fuck._

He continues to just stare at her, mindful to keep his mouth closed, and never before being so glad to be sitting behind the drum set, when she suddenly looks up at him still obliviously grinning madly, her lips now stained purple from the Popsicle. "I have an idea."

His mind immediately conjures up and image of both of them and Rachel putting those lips and tongue to good use, without any fruity lolly in sight. He gulps at that image just as she continues to talk, oblivious of his inner turmoil.

"How about you play, along with your iPod and I'll watch. I pick up things rather quickly like that. I'm certain, that if I watch you play the entire song out, by the time I try it, I would be much more adept at playing it." She explains confidently, but Finn could not focus on anything she was saying because he was too busy watching her pause briefly to take a lick of her Popsicle.

"Finn, did you hear me?" She asks, concerned, now walking up to him.

"Yea." He releases a strangled cry, taking the drumsticks that she had laid out on one of the drums, "Whenever you're ready."

He stares at the drumsticks in his hand with rapid fascination, refusing to look at her as she finishes the last of her Popsicle. When he hears movement, he looks up just in time to see her walk up to him, plopping her hot ass on his lap and taking the drumsticks out of his hands, "I changed my mind. I am going to get this right on my own."

Finn bites back a groan and this time it has nothing to do with the idea of her stubborn personality raring its head. But nonetheless, he starts to sing the song at her insistence as he guides her hands to the drums and waits patiently for her cue for him to let go.

Three hours later, and Finn is just about ready to take his drums along with the drumsticks and chuck them right out of his second storey window. It was either that, or throw Rachel instead, and fortunately for her, he loves her way too fucking much to do that. So instead, his drums would have to be sacrificed. He is now sitting on his bed, watching in exasperation as Rachel tries to master the art of playing the drums to 'We Will Rock You' and failing miserably with each try. She had kicked him out of the stool hours ago, when he started to feel her up, hoping to distract her enough _just_ to stop the madness, and well, get a little fooling around as well. Unfortunately for him, it only angered her more and just encourages her to try and master the song even more.

So _now,_ he's sitting on his bed, gazing at her tiredly, his head hurting at the constant noise she's producing. If this is what his Mom went through when he was learning to play the drums, he feels like he needs to buy her something really nice or something, just to make up for this torture she obviously had to sit through. Kurt had already been back twice, threatening the first time to snap his drumsticks and then the second was to snap _Rachel's _neck. With a tired sigh, he walks up to her standing directly in front of the drums.

"Rachel, baby..." He starts off, but she simply holds up her hand, blowing at the lock of hair that has slipped out of her messy bun.

"_No_ Finn, I know what you are going to say. But I can't take a break. I _must_ get this. Music is in my blood. It is the _one_ thing I am good at and I refused to be bested by it. I _will_ get this right even if it takes me all night! I. Do. Not. Quit."

Finn sighs in exasperation as she presses the button on his iPod again, this time of just the lyrics of the song, playing with no instrumental background. (Halfway through the lesson when he refused to sing, she made him download the accapella version of it.) And she begins the song yet again, the first few chords going well until she reaches halfway through the chorus and it all goes to crap yet again.

Finn sighs in exasperation as she presses the iPod again and the song restarts. With a loud growl, he yanks the iPod out of its dock, and then proceeds to do the same for the drumsticks in her hands, ignoring her horrified expression and even more so as he uses his size to his advantage by grabbing her by the waist and throwing her onto his bed, ignoring her protest.

"_Finn_! I can't _believe_ you are behaving like such a caveman!" She exclaims, her arms folded across her chest as she sits up on the bed, glaring at him.

He looks at her in mild frustration as he picks up the drumsticks, looking at her sternly, "You're going to sing this while I play and we're just going to just relax and have fun. Alright?"

"But Finn..."

He purposely starts playing the drums to drown out her protest, as well as knowing that she can't resist the idea of performing, and sure enough, when he reaches the beginning of the first verse she immediately starts to sing, the frown on her face immediately disappearing as she starts to get into the song, swaying her hips and bobbing her head to the music. He doesn't really understand how she couldn't possibly get the rhythm of this song, it's basically the same exact thing over and over. Yes he added a few extra beats on his own, but still, it's probably the simplest song to learn. He looks across at her just as she starts singing the chorus, her hair now out of its bun and moving wildly as she moves. She's holding his hairbrush in one hand singing into it with much enthusiasm. He grins widely at the sight of her letting loose. But when she stretches her body as she sways her hips, he gulps involuntarily as he watches her tiny shirt rides up and bares her tone stomach.

Before he knows what overcomes him, he's throwing his drumsticks to the ground and making his way towards her, her wide, surprised expression not deterring him at all as he grabs her by the waist yet again and throws her onto the bed. But this time, instead of her protesting she's giggling wildly as she watches him slowly make his way across the bed.

She giggles again, as she props herself up on her elbows, looking at him cheekily, "Like what you see baby?"

Finn smirks at her smug tone as his entire body is now looming over her much smaller one, "You're evil."

"I know." She mutters out, just as she meets him halfway and tilts her head upwards to meet him for a kiss.

After a few heated kisses she pulls back slightly, much to his disappointment, "I'm sorry I've been so crazy today."

"S'Okay."

He tells her quickly, dipping his head to meet her lips yet again, his hand cupping her face, while the other holds him up, as she wraps her arms around his shoulder, her fingernails digging into his back as she arches her hips into his. He moans into her mouth as his hand moves down her face to slide along her body. When she moans in approval, her back arching and her breast pressed firmly into his chest, he realizes that this position has him more worried about squashing her, than paying attention to her, so he hooks his arms under her hips and rolls them over. Never has he been so glad for his new bed.

She giggles loudly as she looks down at him, her lips swollen and her hair in a mess, as she shifts her body so that she's straddling his waist, her hands bracing herself on his chest. She grins down at him, moving her hair out of her face as she rocks against him. His hands go to her waist, rubbing small circles at the small bit of bare skin that is exposed as she lowers her head to kiss him on his pulse point. He can feel her wet tongue against his skin and he grunts out loudly, his hands now slowly making its way under her shirt. He's so fixated on the task at hand, he barely notices the sound of his door banging against the wall until a loud shriek pulls him back.

"For the love of...First my ears now my _eyes_?" Kurt exclaims in horror at the door.

Finn groans, throwing his head back in exasperation. But much to his surprise, Rachel does not even move off of him, but simply looks across the room at the other boy, "Never heard of knocking? It's called common courtesy."

Finn smirks, sending his brother a pointed look, at which Kurt throws up his hands in exasperation, "Whatever. Lunch is ready."

With those words, he slams the door on his way out, muttering to himself. Finn then turns his attention back to his girlfriend who is grinning down at him.

"Where were we?"

Yup. Finn has the Best. Girlfriend. Ever.

* * *

_So What did you guys think?_

_Reviews are love_ ;)


End file.
